


What Boredom Leads To

by writingat205am



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingat205am/pseuds/writingat205am
Summary: Words: 431Relationship: John x SherlockWarnings: NoneAuthor’s Notes: Please enjoy, it was an interesting prompt: Can I get a movie night with John and Sherlock with plenty of platonic cuddles? Your writing is just so emotive.**Posted from my tumblr (https://writing-at-205am.tumblr.com/)





	What Boredom Leads To

The sounds of the street filtered into the small flat as Sherlock stared, utterly bored, “It’s disgusting.”

“What is?” John asked looking up from his laptop.

“The calmness … the dullness,” Sherlock muttered, whipping his robe around before throwing himself on to the settee.

Glancing to the other man, the corner of John’s lip turned up in an amused smile, “Something is bound to turn up soon, before you know it Lestrade will be here with a new case.”

The consulting detective let out a huff, the puff of air blowing an unruly lock of hair from his eyes. Only a few minutes passed before John heard another sigh.

“How about you look over an old case?” the blogger offered, still typing away.

“Did that last night.”

“A book?”

“Really, John?”

“Ok, fine. A walk?”

“I’m not a dog and those mundane people.”

“Experiment?”

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, “Actually, can I take that back?” John retracted quickly. Another pause … and Sherlock bolted up from the sofa.

“No!” John leaped from his seat and caught the detective’s arm.

With a chuckle Sherlock looked down into John’s eyes, “It was your idea.”

“I have a better one.”

With a curious hum the brunette considered the thought.

“Sit with me.” John gently tugged him back onto the couch, “Stay here a second.”

“Not sure I can,” Sherlock called to John’s retreating form. Within a minute, John had shuffled back into the room holding a case. He turned his back to a now very intrigued Sherlock and moved around the TV.

“A movie?” Sherlock asked in a defeated tone.

“Just trust me, I like this one,” John reassured him.

“I’m not watching it alone.”

With a nod John conceded, “Alright I’ll watch it with you then.” The blonde walked back to the sofa, picking up the remote along the way. Music began playing from the telly.

“Bored,” Sherlock suddenly announced.

“It hasn’t even been a minute!”

“Hm. Bored.”

John rolled his eyes before beginning to move to get up.

“No, wait,” Sherlock mumbled reaching out to tug the blogger down. Not expecting it, John stumbled and fell into Sherlock’s lap, his back bumping into the brunette’s chest. Neither man said a word.

“Not so bad huh?” John smirked.

“Sh.”

With a slight laugh John let out a breath and relaxed into the embrace. The television played on and they found themselves sprawled sideways on the cushions, legs entangled. Hours later the movie had long ended and soft snores filled the room, the two figures still comfortably wrapped around each other.


End file.
